


Monsters

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Series: The Adventures of Argent and Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphas were no longer a threat, and the Nogitsune had been taken care of, but the Nemeton was still active, and that meant it was only a matter of time before the next big bad came around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't come out quite the way I wanted, but also it's only part one, and it's really only here to serve as background for the rest of the series.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry in advance.

He was born into the fight. His parents were hunters, and their parents, and their parents before them. He could trace his lineage back to Roman times, when the humans first rose up to fight the wolves. That fight still runs in his veins, he doesn't know any other life. But after helping his wife kill herself, and watching his father twist his daughter into a monster, Chris Argent swore he was done with this fight.

But living a so-called normal life in Beacon Hills is harder than he expected. Less than six months after he left that life, he found himself being dragged back in by his daughter.

It was different, of course. They agreed to live by a new code. No more hunting down creatures of the night. They weren't hunters anymore. They were protectors. They fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves. They fought for each other, the only family they had left, and they fought for the humans who had no idea what was out there. And sometimes, they fought for the wolves. In fact, more often than not, they were on the side of the supernatural that resided in Beacon Hills. Together, they protected the town.

Until they failed.

*

Chris and John don’t often fight with each other. Chris is too tired from fighting his enemies to fight his allies. Friend. Only friend, actually. And John is surprisingly nonviolent for a sheriff turned hunter. But when they do fight, it always come back to the same thing. The fire.

“Don’t act like it’s my fault we’re here!” John shouted. “If it’s anybody’s fault, it’s yours!”

“Mine?! Do you think I’m having fun? You think I like living out of my car and shitty motels in the middle of Nowhere, USA? Because I hate it, just as much as you do.”

“If your psychotic sister hadn’t risen from the grave to kill everyone, we wouldn’t be here!”

Chris’ nostrils flared as he tried to contain whatever retort he had.

John threw his arms up and stormed out of the shitty motel room.

*

It was May 8th, just a few days before the anniversary of the Hale fire, which had Derek particularly moody and on edge. No one could blame him; they all had anniversaries they didn’t want to remember.

The kids had all been spending more time around the loft lately, knowing that being close to the pack would ease not only Derek’s troubles, but make them all feel a little safer. The Alphas were no longer a threat, and the Nogitsune had been taken care of, but the Nemeton was still active, and that meant it was only a matter of time before the next big bad came around.

“Is everyone ready for movie night?” Stiles asked, walking into the loft with a bag full of dvds.

“Stiles,” Lydia said, pulling a handful of movies out. “These are all werewolf movies.”

“Not all of them.”

Peter looked over Lydia’s shoulder at the titles. “They’re not even good werewolf movies.”

“We’re not watching these,” Derek said.

“Ugh, fine, how about these classics?” Stiles pulled out another stack of movies.

“Sharknado? Stonehenge Apocalypse? Frakenfish?” Allison asked. “Stiles, these are literally some of the worst movies ever made.”

“You mean best worst movies ever made.”

“Did you bring anything that’s actually good?” Isaac asked.

“What are you talking about, these are gold!” Everyone glared at him. “Fine, I also brought every Marvel film made in the last fifteen years.”

“Remind us to never put you in charge of movie night again,” Cora said. She grabbed the Avengers and popped it into the dvd player.

“Aren’t we waiting for the chaperones?” Peter asked.

“My dad is working all night,” Stiles said.

“My dad doesn’t want to be trapped in a room full of teenage supernatural creatures,” Allison said.

“My mom is on her way with pizza, but she’s not staying,” Scott said, having just hung up with her.

“Do you ever look at your life and wonder what you did to end up here?” Danny asked Peter, as they all crowded around the TV.

“Every. Day.”

“Scoot,” Derek said, squeezing into the couch between Stiles and Cora.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Scott reached over Stiles to pause the movie. There were several shouts of “hey!” and “what’d you do that for?”

“Pizza’s here,” he said, hopping over the couch. He slid open the door and Melissa walked in carrying a stack of pizzas that looked to be enough to feed a small army. The other kids jumped up and ran toward her, salivating like dogs.

All except one.

“Lydia,” Stiles said. “Come on. You know how the wolves eat. If you don’t claim your pizza, you won’t get any.” If she heard him, she didn’t acknowledge him. “Lydia. Are you okay?”

“I feel-” she started, but seemed to choke on her words.

“Lydia? Guys! Something’s wrong. She only get’s like this when-”

“When someone in the pack is in danger,” Aiden said.

“No,” Peter shook his head. “When someone in the pack is about to die.”

“But we’re all here. We’re fine,” Kira said.

“Not all of us,” Allison said, reaching for her phone. “Dad?”

Stiles immediately made the same connection and called his own father.

“Dad, are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m at the station, Stiles. What’s wrong?”

‘He’s fine,’ Allison mouthed as she listened to her dad. Stiles nodded.

If they were both fine, then-

Lydia let out a bloodcurdling scream.

*

Chris and the Sheriff, both still with a ringing in their ears, arrived at the loft at the same time. Nothing looked amis, but they knew better than to assume everything was okay.

“Do you smell that?” the Sheriff asked as they dashed up the stairs.

Chris nodded. “Smoke.” They ran faster.

The Sheriff didn’t know what he was expecting to find, but no amount of preparation and training could have prepared him for this.

*

"Hey there, big brother," Kate Argent said. "Did you miss me?"

"Kate? How-"

"How am I alive? It's complicated."

"It was you," Chris said. "You started the fire."

She shrugged, but the smug look on her face gave her away.

"There were innocent people in there. ALLISON WAS IN THERE!" he roared.

"I know Chris. But she did this to herself. Going against the family code like that? And don't pander to me about the innocence of those kids. They allied themselves with wolves."

Seething with rage, the Sheriff lunged at her. "You killed my son!"

Just as he should have collided with her, she disappeared, reappearing a few feet behind him.

"Admittedly, I only needed seven of them to complete the resurrection ritual. The others were just... a bonus. But so worth it. Being alive pales in comparison to being a goddess."

"You're psychotic," Chris spat.

"Tsk. That's not a very nice thing to say to your dead sister."

"How does homicidal lunatic sound?"

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO SURVIVE! And do you realize what this power can do for us? We've spent generations fighting the good fight, and dying for the cause. But now we can be so much stronger than the monsters we fight."

"There is no 'us', Kate. You're the monster. Not them."

*

When John returned to the motel room, it was well past midnight and Chris was in bed, but not sleeping.

"I'm sorry," John said, sitting down at the foot of his own bed, his head hanging. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did."

"Okay, maybe I did. But I still shouldn't have said it. It's not your fault your family is full of crazies, and you couldn't have known that Kate would come back from the grave. I shouldn't blame you for that. You've lost just as much as I have."

"I miss them too," Chris said after a few moments.

"I know."

"And I'm sorry. That I brought her back to Beacon Hills in the first place. That I couldn't stop her. That it's been two fucking years and we still haven't found her."

"We will. Or we'll die trying."

"That's the part that worries me. Now get some sleep. It's almost 2 o'clock and we both know how cranky you can get when you're up past your bedtime."


End file.
